Warriors of the elements
by Misan Lees story writter
Summary: This is a fairy tale I made all by myself, it is based upon myself and two of my friends. What happens is the three main characters Cici,Rose and Wends are dragged into another word and annouced as 'Warriors' but of what?
1. The beginning

**Chapter one:The beginning of the end of a new beginning**

**Dedicated to : One of my closest friends, she's been bugging me to email her the rest of the story, I thought she'd like this better, hopefully she does and you do too.**

**"Your ****KIDDING!****" Ci-ci exclaimed, there was no way! No way...No way at all! I mean come on, it just couldn't be possible!**

**"No ask him yourself!" Ci-ci's best friend, Courtney replied.**

**"No way am **_**I**_** asking him! That's what you guys are for, retard!" Ci-ci shot back.**

**"Ehhh, whateverrrr. I gotta go home now!" Courtney announced.**

**" Iight, Homie, see you on the flip side?"Ci-ci replied.**

**"What. The. Heck?!" Courtney's eyebrow twitched.**

**"Never mind, good-bye!" And with that, Courtney skipped down the stone steps and then down the sidewalk and Ci-ci walked inside her house, she heard yelling immediately and didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on so she walked right up to her room. As soon as she entered the untidy little room with blue carpet and blank white walls she looked weary. **

_**'Oh well... Nothing like falling asleep to the sweet sound of anger...'**_** She thought, sadly and flopped onto the bottom bunk of her bunk beds.**

_**'I supposed getting some sleep would do me good, no matter what it's too..'**_** And with that she drifted off, into her escape.**

**" ****FINE! I DON'T CARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT WHEN YOU END UP DEAD, DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME!" ****Rose's sister yelled at her.**

**"..."**** Rose's silence screamed out for her as she ran up the steps, furious.**

_**' I try and try again, and yet this always happens, it can't possibly be my fault everytime, now can it?' **_**Rose had a million thoughts like this swarming in her head everyday, it was just like that. She wasn't sure why she always seemed to go back to that one thought, but she did. The thought saying it wasn't her fault, over and over and over.**

**Rose slammed her door when she got to her room. She was sick and tired of everyone, but she was more worried about her two friends. Wends and Ci-ci. All three of them seemed to have problems, but they didn't know everything about Rose.**

_**'One day...One day it'll all be okay...' **_**Rose hadn't thought that thought on her own, someone had helped her. They had implanted that thought in her head but she knew it was only temporary and all her faith of it being "okay" would fade soon enough.**

**Her eyes began getting heavier and heavier, and slowly closed more and more.**

_**'Why am I so tired?...' **_**And with that she fell asleep. **

**"Boys..." Wend's cried. She had broken his heart, it was all her fault, no one else's only hers. If only she had truly loved him, this would have never happened. How stupid was she for doing this?**

**"It'll be okay! REALLY!" Wend's best friend, Mika tried to convince her.**

**"No it won't! I broke his heart!" Wend's was crying a bit now, she rarely cried, well people rarely saw her cry.**

**"But it was for the right reasons!" Mika replied, really trying to help but not succeeding at all.**

**"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" And with that Wend's ran off, she ran home.**

**She couldn't take everyone thinking they understood when they clearly didn't. She ran and ran, and when she got there her house was empty, she ran straight to her room and slammed the door, the noise echoed.**

**'All my fault...' She thought. She flopped onto her bed in hopes she might fall asleep. Her eyes were probably bloodshot, she didn't want to get up to look. So she lay there for a while, as the silence screamed loudly like a horror movie's murder victim.**

**'My...fault...' She thought one last time as her eyes got more tired, and she felt her muscles begin to relax, it was as though her whole body was shutting down, but she wasn't dying. Her eyes finally shut and she was asleep. Thank god for that she wouldn't have to think about HIM for a while.**

**"Now I'm sure I've LOST MY MIND, I mean I always had like thoughts that I was insane, but this is ridclous, I know for sure I'm insane NOW!" Ci-ci shouted out as she looked down at herself. She had knee high red and black striped socks,black combat boots, red shorts and a black baggy shirt, but that's not why she thought she was insane.**

**"If your insane...So am I!" Wends replied, she looked as Ci-ci did, only where Ci-ci was red she was green.**

**"None of us are insane!" Rose chimed in, she looked as both Ci-ci and Wends only she was blue where they were green and red.**

**They had all been good friends for around a year or two, but they had never seen each others face, and the reason they were thinking they were insane was because where it looked like they were.**

**Japan.**

**ORIENTAL Japan. There were sakura blossoms all over, and buildings with sliding doors and everything. This was so strange because Rose was from a town, Ci-ci was from a small community and Wends was from a city.**

**None from Japan. So what the heck was going on?**

**"Ah so they've decided to show,I told you Princess Jade!" A male's voice came from behind the three girls. They turned to see a man maybe in his 20's and a young girl maybe 13 in fancy clothing. Her kimono was laced with golden thread ****and his clothing was made of silk.**

**"I see...Do you think they already know the other three?" The girl's voice was nearly a whisper it was soothing and cooey.**

**"What OTHER THREE? Who the heck are you people? Where the heck are we? Who the heck are they? And why the heck did this all happen when all I wanted was to go to sleep!?" Ci-ci demanded to know, being the youngest and most impatient. Rose and Wends couldn't think of anything to add to all the little girls questions so they waited patiently for the answers.**

**"The other three warriors, we are your mentor and Princess Jade, you are in Japan, they are the other two warriors, the timing of this was not created by myself so I can not answer this." The man replied.**

**"Warriors?" Rose and Wends asked this time.**

**"Why...Yes...How could you not know?" The one called "Princess Jade" stepped in.**

**"Obviously, we just don't know!" Ci-ci replied, losing tolerance for these jerks.**

**"Well then I'll tell you the legend...I suppose..."**


	2. Filler type thing

_Well it was a long time ago, there were six warriors, three male and three female. Two of them had the power of fire, those who controlled fire were young and somewhat careless. Two of them controlled the power of earth, they were calm and very social. Then the last two controlled the power of water, calm and quiet when really they've got a lot to say. The six bounded after a matter of months. But after a year of protecting the village they vanished into the darkness. It was said they would come back after 551 days and nights, and when they came back they would remember nothing. It is also said one of them is to die._

The legend Princess Jade had told the three still rang in young Ci-ci's ears as she lay in the bed that was provided in one of Princess Jade's extra rooms. It was completely red and black and a big fire symbol was on the wall and there were many beds lined up, it was so quiet though. As though somebody had been there once and that somebody still had something to say.

Wends lay in an all green and black room, there were many beds there too. And on the wall was a huge earth symbol. And like young Ci-ci the words that came from Princess Jade's pale lips had ran in her head again and again. In her room it also felt as though somebody was trying to say something, but she didn't think to much of it. Today had been odd, maybe it was just another odd thing?

Rose lay in a completely blue and black room, and on the wall there was a huge water symbol. But unlike Ci-ci and Wends there was something else ringing in her ears. She had heard Ci-ci say it. _I don't know If this is what I'd like to call home, but it's better then before. _Rose heard it again and again. It meant something to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Then she did.

Preview** of the next chapter(it comes out next Sunday): Cici, Rose, and Wends begin training with the mysterious 3 other warriors. Sorry this was so short, my creativity is on something else. Next week it'll be better.**


	3. Fire petal flowers

" Aye, aye I'm your little butterfly!" Cici sang as she danced out of her room in red and black striped PJ's. She was still singing when she danced herself into the kitchen.

" Morning, sunshine!" A sarcastic voice rang. Cici instantly stopped dancing, turned around staring at a boy about her age with red flaming eyes. She felt the blood rush to her face.

" H-Hi..." She stuttered. _Nice going, genius you stutter around some random dude who saw you dancing, real nice._ She thought to herself.

" You must be the other fire-dancer." The boy replied, slyly.

" What the heck is a fire-dancer?" Cici asked. The boy, instead of replying blew fire out of his mouth.

" Holy CRAP!" Cici shouted.

" Yeah, well it's said females are better with fire, so once you get your memory back in the big head of yours-"

" HEY! MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Cici tackled him, punching away at his face almost instantly. She was infamous for her amazingly short tolerance.

" CI-CI! PHONEIX! BREAK IT UP!" The young man who had been with Princess Jade the previous day screamed when he saw the two fighting. Cici instantly jumped up while the boy lay there in shock, blood coming from his nose.

" Jesus..." He muttered.

" No, Phoenix she is not Jesus her name is Cici." The man replied. Cici giggled a little.

" So I take it, your name is Phoenix?" Cici asked.

"In the FLESH!" He replied as he finally stood up, wiping the blood from his nose.

Rose walked out of her room, wearing a blue kimono with a black ribbon that she found on her bed. Unlike Cici she used common sense in the morning. But like Cici she ran into a boy her age to. Only his eyes were icy blue.

" You just bumped into me, you do know that, right?" Rose asked, eyes dull. Again unlike Cici she wasn't as enthusiastic in the morning.

" Yep." Was how the boy replied.

" Well as long as you know." Rose didn't exactly feel like having to kick this guys lily butt, so she kept her opinion of him so far to herself. She was very smart when it came to these things.

" So your the other water-dancer?" He asked.

" Water what now?" Rose asked in reply.

" Here..." He then brought water from his hands and threw it into the wall, creating a large amount of wetness.

" Well I can't do that, so I don't think I am." Rose replied, being half-awake she couldn't see the amazing part about having water come out of your hands.

" Try it." He replied.

" I'll try it, but when nothing comes out of my hands, don't go cry in a corner." Rose moved her hand as he did and to her surprise, water came from her hand.

" I told you!" He exclaimed.

" So who are you exactly?" Rose asked.

" I'm Skylar." He stated, proudly.

" I'm Rose, nice to meet you."

" Likewise, I'm sure." Skylar replied.

Wends walked out of her room, wearing a green kimono with a black ribbon just like Rose, again unlike Cici she had common sense in the morning, but not much. BOOM. Wends slammed into the wall of the hallway.

" OW OW! WHY DID THE HALL COME TO SLAM ME?!" A giggle came from around the corner. " Who's there?"

A boy, about Wends age walked from around the corner, his eyes forest green.

" You sure the hall slammed you?" He asked smiling.

"Of course I am..." Her eyes narrowed slyly, as thought she actually thought somebody would buy the fact that a hall jumped at her.

" You must be the other earth-dancer, I presume?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

" If I say yes, will you admit the hall jumped out at me?" Wends asked.

" Sureeee." He replied.

" Then, yes, yes I am. And who are you?" She asked.

" I am Shawn."

"My name is Wends."

" That's a weird name."

" It was originally a nickname it just kinda caught on."

" Really?"

" Yep."

" That's interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

" My god, no one's said that about my names story before."

" Ready to train?" Phoenix asked a moment before Cici walked out of her room wearing a red kimono with a black ribbon, and her blonde hair pinned on her head.

"Yessss." She replied.

"Fine, follow me." Phoenix began to run, Cici knew she wouldn't be able to keep up, so she grabbed his hand. " What the heck are you doing?!"

"You're going to fast! I like working at my own pace, especially when I'm walking!" Cici replied, letting go of his hand.

" Ugh fine." And with that, they walked slowly, by request of course.

" Dance, dance we're fallin' apart to half-time..." Cici began to sing.

" You sure do like singing, don't you?" Phoenix asked.

" My physiologist said if anyone asks I'm not allowed to answer."

" What can you answer?"

" Everything. But you won't get a truthful answer."

"Hmmm... Well we're here." Cici looked around, it looked like a normal abandoned field.

" Yay!" She shouted, though she didn't think it was a very nice training spot.

" First thing is first, create fire."

"... How?"

" Use the spark inside yourself, every fire-dancer has one." Cici, for some reason seemed to know exactly what that meant, immediately she put her hand on the ground and flowers with petals of flames began to sprout.

" That's good, for a chick with amnesia."

" Excuse me?" And once again she tackled him but instead of punching him, she spit on his face.

" EWWWW! WHAT THE HECK?! YOU DID NOT JUST SPIT ON ME!"

" Yes, yes I believe I did."

" Your gonna get it now!" Phoenix snapped and flames came from his fingertips, instantly Cici jumped up and began to run.

" CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Cici screamed, and just her luck she tripped over a ladybug. A very **Big** ladybug, okay?

" Did you...Just...Trip over that ladybug?"

"...Maybe."

" You really are an idiot."

" Never claimed otherwise, did I?"

" I suppose not. But ethier way, I didn't excpect this much retardation, it may infect me."

" Don't worry, your already infected."

(**A/N: I know this chapter focuses on Phoenix and Cici but since I made my friend wait so long I'm typing a second chapter this week and it will focus on Rose and Skylar. If you haven't gussed the pairings will be CiciXPhoenix, RoseXSkylar and WendsXShawn. All the charcters are based on real charcters. Cici is myself, Rose is a friend of mine, Wends is a friend of mine, Phoenix is my dearest crush, Skylar is one of my best guy friends and Shawn is someone my friend knows. But though they are truely-based they are fiction. I also wanted to note the idea of element-dancers is from a book called Inkspell by Cornella Funke I don't want anyone to think I'm copying her book because I am not, I just took that one idea and I'm giving her credit.)**

**Preveiw of next chapter- Rose and Skylar are off to train, but there's a problem that may cause friction between the newly mets.**


End file.
